powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 29: Lingering Summer Heat and The Stamp
Lingering Summer Heat and Stamp is the twenty-ninth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis Kouta is appointed the new leader of the Hurricaneger, leading to Yousuke fighting him for the position and Shurikenger trying to figure how to resolve the matter. Plot It is hot and Oboro, Nanami and Yousuke are cooking. Mugensai thinks back to the tough monsters lately. Mugensai has decided it's time to finally decide who is in command of the Hurricanger. Yousuke and Nanami accidentally drop all their ingredients in the curry. Kouta comes in and tastes some, he deligates how to fix the curry and make it taste better. Mugensai announces he is the leader of the Hurricanger. Everyone is stunned, especially Yousuke, who is now disenchanted. Yousuke leaves as Kouta says he'll do his best. He walks sadly through the heat and thinks back the Hurricanger times. He sees a traffic light and sees Kouta laughing at him from the yellow light. A new monster turns people into stamps. Kouta is reading books on leadership. They then spot the monster on the monitors. He makes an album. Yousuke faces Berotan and he says "Oh, you're the red guy. I guess you're the leader." Yousuke says he is. He transforms and the others arrive. Kouta clarifies he is the leader and he and Nanami transform. Red is about to start their speech, but Kouta's hand firmly on his chest stops him. Kouta does the first line, Nanami does the second and no one does the last, which was Kouta's. They yell at Yousuke to say the last line. Kouta says "Asanjo" with overly dramatic flourish. Yousuke and Kouta fight over who the leader and Nanami splits them up. They bring out the Quick Gadget quickly and the 100 ton ball falls on the trio. Goraijer attack the monster and everything starts wavering around. Ikkou feels the egg inside him and Manmuraba comes running in to fight them. Ikkou goes down and Isshu goes to him. Redgoes to fight the monster but his tongue makes him go down. Berotan retreats. Manmuraba makes the brothers go down and tells Ikkou that his life ends at the next full moon. He teleports away. Kouta confronts Yousuke about his behavior and Nanami tries to stop them but is knocked away. Suddenly Isshu is between them, holding them apart and wanting to know what's going on. He thinks to himself, "My brother got hurt for these?" Isshu then shoves both boys to the floors and Nanami tries to go after him. He picks up his own brother. Ikkou calls them idiots and the two leave. Nanami scolds them both. They growl each other, stands up, fight and Nanami gets in between. Shurikenger watches. Back at the base, the two are still at odds. Mugensai says some parables and Oboro breaks an arrow in half and isn't suppose to break three arrows but she does. Kouta and Yousuke argue again and have their foreheads together and run out of the base. Outside, Yousuke attacks a dummy. Kouta knocks him down. then tosses him an old scroll, it is a Hayate Way artifact. Yousuke asks him what is up, Kouta tells him it is up to him to find out and he leaves. Yousuke slices the dummy in half. Kouta does some Earth techniques on some poles. Kouta has the other half and Yousuke tells him he needs it in order to become a leader. Furabijou, Wendinu, and Sargain are writing letters in the Centipede. Tao Zanto demands to know what is going on and we see that Berotan is at the first table. He is licking the stamps made from humans and putting them on each postcard. The foe returns to Earth and starts putting all those post cards in his mouth. Oboro tells the boys.The letters make fire in foe's stomach, it is be a big fireball into space. Berotan puts in the last letter and the Hurricanger arrive. Red fights him and then Yellow fights him. Oboro figures out Mugensai pitted them against each other to force them to improve their skills. Yellow and Red then fight each other over who is going to fight him. Berotan takes custody of Nanami, Shurikenger arrives and he says he's not going to try and help them with they're fighting each other. He leaves, Red offers Yellow his Dry Gun. He refuses and they work together. Nanami is thrown away and Berotan is defeated by the two. Shurikenger congrulates them. He takes their scrolls and fuse them into one. They suddenly realize that it was he, posing as each of them, who had given them the scrolls in the first place. Berotan is now big. They form Senpuujin. Shurikenger helps the trio and Oboro sends them a new Karakuri Ball. Kouta tells her to send it to their leader, Yousuke. He is touched. The Karakuri Stamp has him spit out the victims. They form TenkuSenpuujin and destroy the fiend. Back at the base, the gang celebrate with curry and rice. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Student: , Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 32, . *'Viewership': 6.8% DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 8 features episodes 29-32.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes